


i. doubt

by bepsicoola



Series: its very nature is tragedy and suffering. [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Trans Akechi Goro, nier automata au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepsicoola/pseuds/bepsicoola
Summary: 5i is unsure of what 6e is hiding yet something about him seems off. not featuring any particular character's pov.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: its very nature is tragedy and suffering. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113656
Kudos: 5





	i. doubt

"i've never heard of e models running around with partners before," 5i states. it's fishy-- that and nobody's ever told him outright what e models even do, what they're for. maybe it's because he's a simple model, someone meant to be killing off machine lifeforms under the cover of darkness and not questioning orders. 

but he's always prided himself on being curious and now is the same as any other time. the question itches at the back of his brain. should he ask it? Is it a good idea? "what does an e model even do?"

this, for a brief glimpse of a moment, makes 6e freeze. were 5i not so used to 6e's normal, uptight demeanor by now he may have missed it. it's quiet for a moment; 6e looks like he's pondering.

"e models are... exterminators. typically, we go at things alone and head into areas powerful machine lifeforms reside in. we assassinate the stronger ones so others may help clean up the mess. you're right that we don't normally have partners, but the commander did say that we're quite attached. don't you agree?"

not quite lie, not quite truth-- it's not like 5i will remember this exchange the next time he dies. he hasn't uploaded his data just yet. 6e has checked.

something in 5i's gut tells him not to trust the entirety of what 6e says. when 6e isn't looking, 5i frowns and twists his curly hair between his fingers in thought. maybe... 6e isn't as trustworthy as he originally assumed. but then again, what could 6e have to hide? they're on the same side, aren't they?

5i watches as 6e's long legs carry him further away. being an athletic and acrobatic model, 5i could easily catch up. something in his gut says to fall back, to stick behind 6e for a while as they travel back to the resistance camp. "yeah." 


End file.
